matematikafandomcom_bs-20200216-history
Grupa
U apstraktnoj algebri grupa je skup sa binarnom operacijom, koji zadovoljava aksiome: #zatvorenosti #asocijativnosti #ima neutralni #inverzni element. Grana matematike koja proučava grupe je teorija grupa. Mnoge strukture kojima se matematika bavi su u stvari grupe. Među njima su brojni sistemi: #cijeli brojevi #racionalni brojevi #realni brojevi #kompleksni brojevi (sa operacijom sabiranja) kao: #racionalni brojevi različiti od nule #realni brojevi #kompleksni brojevi (sa operacijom množenja) Drugi važni primjeri su grupe #ne-singularnih matrica sa operacijom množenja #grupa invertibilnih funkcija sa oparacijom slaganja funkcija. Teorija grupa omogućava da se osobine ovakvih struktura izučavaju u opštim slučajevima. Teorija grupa ima široku primjenu u matematici i drugim prirodnim naukama. Mnoge algebarske strukture, kao što su polja i vektorski prostori mogu koncizno da se definišu u terminima grupa, i teorija grupa pruža važne alate za proučavanje simetrije, jer simetrije svakog objekta grade grupu. Grupe su ključne apstrakcije u granama fizike koje se tiču principa simetrije, kao što su teorija relativiteta, kvantna mehanika, i fizika čestica. Njihova mogućnost da predstave geometrijske transformacije im donosi primjenu u hemiji, računarstvu, i drugim oblastima. Definicija Grupa (G, *) je skup G sa binarnom operacijom * , koja zadovoljava sljedeće četiri aksiome: *Zatvorenost: Za svako a, b iz G, rezultat a * b je takođe u G . Najčešće se zahtjev za zatvorenošću ne navodi eksplicitno, jer se on podrazumjeva u iskazu da je * binarna operacija. * Asocijativnost: Za svako a, b i c iz G, (a * b) * c = a * (b * c) . * Neutral: Postoji element e iz G takav da za svako a iz G, e * a = a * e = a . Može se pokazati da grupa ima tačno jedan neutral. *Inverz: Za svako a iz G, postoji element b, takođe iz G, takav da a * b = b * a = e , gde je e neutral. Može se pokazati da je inverz datog elementa jedinstven, i da je levi i desni inverz elementa isti. Postoje i uže definicije, koje zamjenjuju drugu i treću aksiomu konceptom lijevog (ili desnog) neutrala i inverza. Grupa (G,*) se često označava samo sa G , kad ne postoji dvosmislenost oko toga šta je operacija. Osnovni koncepti teorije grupa *Red grupe G , koji se označava sa |G| , je broj elemenata u skupu G . Ako red nije konačan, tada je grupa beskonačna grupa, što se označava sa |G| =\infty . *Red elementa a iz grupe G je najmanji pozitivan cio broj n takav da a^n = e , gde je a^n proizvod a samim sobom n puta (ili druga pogodna kompozicija u zavisnosti od operatora grupe). Ako ne postoji takvo n , tada se kaže da je red od a beskonačan. Podgrupa Skup H je podgrupa grupe G ako je podskup od G i grupa u odnosu na operaciju definisanu na G . Drugim riječima, H je podgrupa od (G, *) ako je restrikcija od * na H operacija grupe na H . Kako su ostale osobine automatski zadovoljena, H \subset G je podgrupa grupe G ako i samo ako je zatvoren u odnosu na * i inverz. Ako je G konačna grupa, tada je konačna i H . Pritom red od H dijeli red od G po Lagranžovoj teoremi. Oznake za grupe Moguće je koristiti različite oznake za grupe u zavisnosti od konteksta i operacije. Aditivne grupe koriste + da označe sabiranje, a - da označe inverze. Na primjer, a + (-a) = 0 u Z . Prema opšte prihvaćenoj konvenciji, oznaka + se koristi isključivo za komutativne grupe. Multiplikativne grupe koriste * da označe množenje, a^{-1} da označe inverze. Primjer a * a^{-1} = 1 . Vrlo često se izostavlja * i zapisuje se samo aa^{-1} . Grupe funkcija koriste \bullet da označe kompoziciju funkcija, i ^{-1} da označe inverze. Na primer, g \bullet g^{-1} = e . Vrlo često se izostavlja \bullet i zapisuje se samo gg^{-1} . Kada se definišu grupe, standardna notacija podrazumjeva da se koriste zagrade za definisanje grupe i njene operacije. Na primjer, (H, +) označava da je skup H grupa u odnosu na sabiranje. Za grupe kao što su (Z_n, +) i (F_n^*, *) je uobičajeno da se izostave zagrade i operacija, npr. Z_n i F_n^* . Takođe je ispravno da se grupa označava oznakom za njen skup, npr. H ili \Z . Neutral se označava sa e , ali se ponekad koristi i neka druga oznaka u zavisnosti od grupe. Kod multiplikativnih grupa, neutral može da se označava sa 1 . Kod grupa invertibilnih matrica, neutral se obično označava sa I ili E . Kod aditivnih grupa, neutral može da se označava sa 0 . Kod grupa funkcija, neutral se obično označava sa f_0 ili id . Ako je S podskup od G i x je element iz G , tada, u multiplikativnoj notaciji, xS je skup svih proizvoda \begin{Bmatrix} xs : s \ iz\ S \end{Bmatrix} slično, notacija Sx = \begin{Bmatrix} sx : s\ iz \ S \end{Bmatrix} i za dva podskupa S i T od G , se piše ST za \begin{Bmatrix} {st : s \ iz \ S, t \ iz \ T} \end{Bmatrix} . U aditivnoj notaciji, zapisuje se x + S,\ S + x, i \ S + T za odgovarajuće skupove. Vrste grupa Abelova grupa Grupa G je Abelova ili komutativna ako je operacija komutativna, to jest, za svako a,\ b iz G , a * b = b * a . Abelove grupe su dobile ime po matematičaru Nilsu Abelu. ; primjer Poznata Abelova grupa je grupa cijelih brojeva u odnosu na sabiranje. Neka je Z skup celih brojeva, \begin{Bmatrix} {..., -4, -3, -2, -1, 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, ...} \end{Bmatrix} i neka simbol + označava operaciju sabiranja. Tada je (Z, +) grupa, pošto su ispunjeni zahtjevi: *Zatvorenost: Ako su a i b cijeli brojevi, tada je a + b cio broj *Asocijativnost: Ako su a,\ b, i\ c cijeli brojevi, tada je (a + b) + c = a + (b + c) . *Postoji neutral: 0 je cio broj, i za svaki cio broj a , 0 + a = a + 0 = a . *Postoji inverz: Ako je a cio broj, tada cio broj -a zadovoljava pravila inverza: a + (-a) = (-a) + a = 0 , i odavde navedena grupa je Abelova, jer važi a + b = b + a . Proširenjem operacija, ako dodamo i operaciju množenja na istom skupu, dobijamo cijele brojeve sa sabiranjem i množenjem, što će predstavljati komplikovaniju algebarsku strukturu, koja se naziva prsten. ;Primjer Sa druge strane, ako posmatramo cijele brojeve sa operacijom množenja, označenog sa * , tada (Z, *) nije grupa. Ovo zadovoljava većinu aksioma, ali nema inverze *Zatvorenost: Ako su a\ i\ b cijeli brojevi, tada je a * b cio broj. *Asocijativnost: Ako su a,\ b,\ i\ c cijeli brojevi, onda (a * b) * c = a * (b * c) . *Postoji neutralni element: 1 je cio broj, i za svaki cio broj a , 1 * a = a * 1 = a . *Međutim, ne važi da kad god je a cio broj, postoji cio broj b takav da ab = ba = 1 . ;Primjer, a = 2 je cio broj, ali jedino rješenje jednačine ab = 1 u ovom slučaju je b = 1/2 . Ne možemo da izaberemo b = 1/2 jer 1/2 nije cio broj. Kako nema svaki element iz (Z, *) inverz, (Z, *) nije grupa. Međutim, ovo jeste komutativni monoid, što je struktura koja se definiše slično grupi, ali bez zahtjeva za postojanjem inverza. ;Primjer Skup racionalnih brojeva Q bez nule, tj. skup svih razlomaka a/b , gdje su a \ i\ b cijeli brojevi, a b je različito od nule, sa operacijom množenja označenom sa * . Kako racionalan broj 0 nema multiplikativni inverz, (Q, *) , kao (Z, *) , nije grupa. Međutim, ako koristimo skup svih racionalnih brojeva različitih od nule, Q \setminus\begin{Bmatrix} 0 \end{Bmatrix} , tada (Q \setminus \begin{Bmatrix} 0 \end{Bmatrix}, *) gradi Abelovu grupu. Zatvorenost, asocijativnost, i postojanje neutrala je lako provjeriti zbog osobine cijelih brojeva. Inverz od a/b je b/a i aksioma je zadovoljena. Ne gubimo zatvorenost uklanjanjem nule, jer je proizvod dva racionalna broja različita od nule uvijek različit od nule. Kao što cijeli brojevi daju prsten, racionalni brojevi daju algebarsku strukturu polje, koja dopušta operacije sabiranja, oduzimanja, množenja i dijeljenja. ;Primjer Za konkretniji primjer grupe, uzmimo tri obojene pločice (crvenu, zelenu i plavu) na početku postavljene u raspored CZP. Neka je a dejstvo „zamjeni prvu i drugu pločicu“, i neka je b dejstvo „zamjeni drugu i treću pločicu“. thumb|Ciklični dijagram za S_3 U multiplikativnom obliku, tradicionalno zapisujemo xy za kombinovano dejstvo u „prvo uradi y, a zatim uradi x"; tako da je ab akcija CZP \to CPZ \to PCZ , tj, „uzmi plavu pločicu, i pomjeri je na početak“. Ako sa e označavamo dejstvo „ostavi pločice tamo gde jesu“ (neutral), tada možemo da napišemo šest permutacija skupa tri pločice kao sljedeća dejstva: # e : CZP \to CZP # a : CZP \to ZCP # b : CZP \to CPZ # ab : CZP \to PCZ # ba : CZP \to ZPC # aba : CZP \to PZC Dejstvo aa ima efekat CZP \to ZCP \to CZP , što ostavlja pločice tamo gdje su i bile, tako da zapisujemo aa = e . Slično, * bb = e , * (aba)(aba) = e * (ab)(ba) = (ba)(ab) = e tako da svako od gore navedenih dejstava ima inverz. Provjerom, možemo takođe da utvrdimo asocijativnost i zatvorenost, obratimo pažnju na primer da * (ab)a = a(ba) = aba * (ba)b = b(ab) = bab . Ova grupa se naziva simetričnom grupom nad 3 slova, ili S_3 . Ima red 6 (ili 3 faktorijel), i nije Abelova (jer, na primjer ab \ne ba ). Kako je S_3 dobijeno od osnovnih dejstava a i b , kažemo da je skup \begin{Bmatrix} a,\ b \end{Bmatrix} generatorni skup grupe. Opštije, možemo da definišemo simetričnu grupu od svih permutacija N objekata. Ova grupa se označava sa S_N i reda je N faktorijel. Jedan od razloga zašto su permutacione grupe važne je što se svaka konačna grupa G može predstaviti kao podgrupa simetrične grupe S_N (gde je N broj elemenata grupe G ), ovaj rezultat je Kejlijeva teorema. Ciklična grupa Ciklična grupa je grupa čiji elementi mogu da budu generisani uzastopnom primjenom operacije koja definiše grupu (i operacije uzimanja inverznog elementa), primenjene na samo jedan element te grupe. Ovaj primitivni element se naziva generatorom, ili primitivnim elementom grupe. Multiplikativna ciklična grupa gdje je G grupa, a a generator G = \{ a^n \mid n \in \Z \} . Aditivna ciklična grupa, sa generatorom a: G' = \{ n * a \mid n \in \Z \} Ako se sukcesivna primjena operacije koja definiše grupu primjeni na ma koji (moguće neprimitivni) element grupe, dobija se ciklična podgrupa. Red ciklične podgrupe dijeli red grupe. Stoga, ako je red grupe prost, svi njeni elementi, izuzev neutrala su primitivni elementi grupe. Važno je napomenuti da grupa sadrži sve ciklične podgrupe generisane svakim od elemenata grupe. Međutim, grupa konstruisana iz cikličnih podgrupa nije obavezno ciklična podgrupa. ;Primjer Klajnova četvorna grupa ({\mathbb Z}/2{\mathbb Z})^2 nije ciklična grupa, iako je konstruisana od dvije ciklične grupe reda 2. Svaka konačna Abelova grupa se može predstaviti kao direktan proizvod nekih svojih cikličnih podgrupa, po strukturnoj teoremi za konačne Abelove grupe. ;Primjer Kod ciklične multiplikativne grupe G , svi elementi a^n grupe su dobijeni skupom svih cjelobrojnih eksponenata primitivnog elementa te grupe: G = \{ a^n \mid n \in \Z \pmod{m \in \Z} \} U ovom primjeru, ako je a jednako 2 , i operacija je operator množenja, tada G = \{ .., 2^{-2}, 2^{-1}, 2^0, 2^1, 2^2, 2^3, .. \} = \{ .., 0,25, 0,5, 1, 2, 4, 8, .. \} . Modulo m može da veže grupu u konačan skup sa ne-razlomljenim skupom elemenata, jer bi inverz i ( x^{-2} , itd.) bio unutar skupa. Jednostavne teoreme Grupa ima tačno jedan neutral. Dokaz Pretpostavimo da su i e i f neutrali. Tada po definiciji neutrala, fe = ef = e i takođe ef = fe = f . Ali onda je e = f . Slijedi da je neutral jedinstven. Svaki element ima tačno jedan inverz. Dokaz Pretpostavimo da su i b i c inverzi elementa x . Tada, po definiciji inverza, xb = bx = e i xc = cx = e . Ali onda: xb = e = xc xb = xc bxb = bxc (množenjem slijeva sa b ) eb = ec (korišćenjem bx = e ) b = c (aksioma neutralnog elementa) Slijedi da je inverz jedinstven. Prve dvije osobine u stvari proizlaze iz asocijativnosti binarnih operacija definisanih na skupu. Ako je data binarna operacija na skupu, postoji najviše jedan neutral i najviše jedan inverz za svaki element (bez obzira na to imaju li ostali elementi inverze). Može se vršiti dijeljenje u grupama; to jest, ako su dati elementi a i b grupe G , postoji tačno jedno rješenje x iz G jednačine x * a = b i tačno jedno rešenje y iz G jednačine a * y = b . Oprez: u ne-Abelovim grupama, ovi elementi x i y ne moraju biti jednaki, te tako u opštem oznaka b/a nema smisla. Izraz a_1 * a_2 * ... * a_n je nedvosmislen, jer će rezultat biti isti nevezano od toga gdje postavimo zagrade. (Rezultat primjene principa matematičke indukcije na asocijativnu osobinu.) (Čarape i cipele) Inverz proizvoda je proizvod inverza u suprotnom redosljedu: (a * b^{-1} = b^{-1} * a^{1} . Dokaz Pokazaćemo da (ab)(b^{-1}a^{-1}) = (b^{-1}a^{-1})(ab) = e , kao što se traži po definiciji inverza. (ab)(b^{-1}a^{-1}) = a(bb^{-1})a^{-1} (asocijativnost) = aea^{-1} (definicija inverza) = aa^{-1} (definicija neutralnog elementa) = e (definicija inverza) I slično za drugi smjer. Literatura Ayres, Frank, Schaum's Outline of Modern Abstract Algebra, McGraw-Hill; 1st edition (June 1, 1965). ISBN 0070026556. Kategorija:Teorija grupa Kategorija:Apstraktna algebra